mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beagle Brats
The Beagle Brats are the nephews of the Duckburg Beagle Boys. Seemingly their moral compass isn't well-defined at their current age, as they sometimes can be as criminal as their uncles, sometimes are just bratty, and sometimes they do downright legal work like shoe-shining, much to their uncles' chagrin. Various similar young relations of the Beagle Boys appeared in the DuckTales episode "Take Me Out of the Ball Game". Appearances TV Series * DuckTales: Take Me Out of the Ball Game Comics * That Motherly Feeling ''(1965) * ''Treasure of Aztecland ''(1965) * ''The Summer Camp Caper ''(1965) * ''The Last Laugh ''(1966) * ''Right is Might ''(1966) * ''The Money-Go-Round ''(1966) * ''Supersensitive 666 ''(1966) * ''Uncle 001 ''(1966) * ''The Undercover Candy Caper ''(1966) * ''A Lesson from Uncle Zero ''(1967) * ''Once Upon a Crime ''(1967) * ''Super-Sensitive 666 Gets Sick-sick-sick ''(1967) * ''Winter Blunderland ''(1967) * ''Time Off for Good Behavior ''(1967) * ''Stool Pigeons are for the Birds ''(1967) * ''Plot and Counter-plot ''(1967) * ''The Plot that Plopped ''(1967) * ''The Fountain of Strength ''(1968) * ''Mischief Stoppers ''(1968) * ''Zio Paperone e l'etaometro ''(1968) * ''The Telltale Hand ''(1968) * ''Mighty Duck (1968) * Pranks in the Ranks ''(1968) * ''Zio Paperone e la trottola degli spazi ''(1968) * ''The Not-So-Perfect Crime ''(1968) * ''The Flight of the Bumbleduck ''(1969) * ''Pie Spies ''(1969) * ''The Beagle Babes ''(1969) * ''Qui, Quo, Qua e la sfida giornalistica ''(1969) * ''Hundekunster ''(1969) * ''Hikers and Pikers ''(1970) * ''New House By The Side Of The Road ''(1970) * ''Bear Scare ''(1970) * ''Scrooge In Gleabania ''(1970) * ''Miss Cool Cutie ''(1970) * ''The Thief in the Perambulator ''(1970) * ''Passing The Olympic Torch To Scrooge ''(1972) * ''Boom Beagle's Big Backfire ''(1972) * ''Sempre Alerta... Pra Enganar O Próximo ''(1972) * ''The Big Bounce ''(1972) * ''Latópolis 2000 ''(1973) * ''Little People, Big Ideas ''(1974) * ''Metralhópolis ''(1974) * ''A Marca Do Zorrinho ''(1974) * ''A Poça ''(1974) * ''The Long-Tailed Cap ''(1974) * ''Qui Quo Qua e la guerra dei manuali ''(1974) * ''Brincadeira Sem Graça ''(1974) * ''Reunião Anual Dos Metralhas ''(1975) * ''O Clube Dos Peraltas ''(1975) * ''O Zorrinho Ataca Novamente (1975) * A Árvore Assaltante ''(1975) * ''O Assalto Perfeito ''(1975) * ''O Poderoso Metralhão ''(1975) * ''Histórias Do Vovô ''(1975) * ''The Impostors ''(1975) * ''The New Recruits ''(1975) * ''Barbatralha, O Pirata ''(1975) * ''Zorrinhos X Metralhinhas ''(1975) * ''The Magic Elixir ''(1975) * ''Instant Camping ''(1976) * ''Good Deed, Indeed! ''(1976) * ''Metralha Kid (1976) * The Treasure Key ''(1976) * ''A Escola De Bandidos ''(1976) * ''The Fibbers Three ''(1976) * ''O Circo Dos Horrores ''(1976) * ''O Roubo Da Casa Da Moeda (1976) * ''The Fantastic Favor ''(1976) * ''Bringing Up Brats ''(1976) * ''O Gato De Botas ''(1977) * ''Os Abóboras ''(1977) * ''O Teste Da Captura ''(1977) * ''Quem Tem Medo Do Bicho-Papão? ''(1978) * ''Rocket Invasion ''(1978) * ''The Rare Nest ''(1978) * ''The Bottomless Pit ''(1979) * ''A Astúcia Do Zorrinho ''(1979) * ''Os Metralhinhas Escoteiros ''(1979) * ''The combination caper ''(1979) * ''A Visita Da Titia ''(1979) * ''A Mistura Dos Amendoins ''(1980) * ''O Pássaro Muxoloko ''(1980) * ''Metralhinhas, Tremei! ''(1981) * ''A Nova Metralhópolis ''(1981) * ''The Mighty Marble ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e i furti in diretta ''(1982) * ''The Super Marble ''(1982) * ''O Furacão Branco E Preto ''(1982) * ''O Zorrinho Não É De Fritar Bolinho ''(1982) * ''O Fantasminha Da Opereta ''(1983) * ''O Clube Dos Garotos ''(1983) * ''A Gincana A Fantasia ''(1983) * ''Biquinho, O Pequeno Cap. Kid ''(1984) * ''O Dia Da Criança No Sítio Da Vovó ''(1984) * ''A Volta Que Revolta ''(1985) * ''The Wax Museum ''(1985) * ''Titios Dodói ''(1985) * ''Pista! a Topolinia (quasi una telenovela) ''(1987) * ''A Festa Do Dia Das Crianças ''(1988) * ''Quick Work ''(1991) * ''Webby's Field Trip ''(1993) * ''Ricordi ramificati ''(2013) * ''Hete hoefijzers ''(2013) * ''Qui, Quo, Qua e il canestro più bello ''(2014) * ''Zio Paperone ladro per errore ''(2014) * ''Paperopoli e la magica giornata della posta ritrovata ''(2014) * ''Newton e la stoffa del campione ''(2015) Gallery BeagleTeam.jpg Also See * The Beagle Boys Category:Characters Category:DuckTales Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Nephews Category:Dogs Category:Children Category:Character pairs/groups Category:Jada Stevens Category:Frank welker Category:Ducktales